


Avènement

by malurette



Category: GAIMAN Neil - Works
Genre: Coronation, Drabble, Gen, Royalty, help i have no idea how i'm supposed to tag for the novella and its characters, snow glass apples
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un extrait de la vie de la nouvelle Reine, à son couronnement.





	Avènement

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Avènement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Smoke and Mirrors: Snow, Glass, Apples   
> **Personnages :** la Reine et son peuple  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect ~~mais bah ça aussi c’était une fanfic à la base~~. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il lui avait juré fidélité. »  
> d’après Soleil_Ambrien sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré nouvelle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Jurez fidélité à votre nouvelle reine !

Les héraults proclament bien haut mon avènement et invitent les vassaux à venir présenter leurs hommages. Du trône où j’ai réussi à me hisser, je suis soudain saisie de vertige. C’est ce que je souhaitais, d’avoir su conquérir ce roi que j’aime tendrement, mais je n’ai jamais visé cette position de pouvoir. D’être sage et savante, j’espère qu’elle sera profitable à tous.

Je croise des regards au pire curieux, au mieux admiratifs. Les sujets semblent apprécier la nouvelle reine dont je prends rôle. Seule la princesse grimace, jalouse. Cette enfant, il me faudra l’apprivoiser.


End file.
